


Undiscovered

by yodepalma



Series: kinkmeme [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: kinkmeme promptBased on the stuff he says about the women of Lestallum, Gladio seems to like 'em pretty AND badass. And he does say Prompto's pretty. So when Gladio sees him also kicking serious tail out on the field he just can't help but fall head over heels for him.





	Undiscovered

**Author's Note:**

> i could not think of a title for the life of me, and then my laptop started playing James Morrison at me and GOOD ENOUGH ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gladio doesn’t know what he was expecting when they got into their first fight with Prompto. Sure, the kid had trained with Cor before they left, but that was only for a couple months _and_ only in self-defense. So it was safe to assume he wouldn’t be terrible, but he probably wouldn’t manage anything impressive either. Gladio was fully prepared to spend more time protecting him than he spent actually fighting.

It never even occurred to him that Prompto would be a damn good shot with that gun of his, or that he’d act so fearless with sabertusks leaping at him from the grass. Gladio had been shocked the first time a bullet whizzed by him and took down a monster that would’ve latched onto his sword arm otherwise.

And then they’d found the autocrossbow. And Prompto started taking pictures in the middle of battle, because he was _insane_. And, well, Gladio had always had a type, hadn’t he?

“You keep staring at Prompto,” Iggy points out after they finally get out of the damned mine. His fingers are digging into Gladio’s bicep painfully.

“I’m not staring,” Gladio protests, but Iggy obviously doesn’t believe him. “He just needs someone to watch his back, okay?”

“Seriously?” Iggy says, unimpressed. Gladio can feel his shoulders drop.

“Look, can we pretend you didn’t notice?” Gladio grumbles. “I’m not going to _do_ anything.”

Iggy’s eyes narrow in thought. Gladio crosses his arms to hide the fact that it makes him nervous and shifts on his feet. “You like him,” Iggy finally says, smirking.

“What?” Gladio asks, pretending not to notice that he’s starting to blush. “I’m not—I don’t—just because he’s nice to look at doesn’t mean I _like_ him.”

“He’s your type.” Iggy shrugs. “You think he’s pretty and you’ve finally noticed how much help he is in a fight. I _know_ you, Gladio.”

Which is completely, unfairly true. Gladio still remembers his brief, horrifying crush on Iggy when they were teenagers, but that had faded within a month. That was just how crushes _worked_. He’d be over this thing he was feeling for Prompto before they even made it to Altissia. Probably.

Except he thinks it's getting worse the longer they spend traveling. The more time he gets to spend watching Prompto fight. And he's pretty sure he’ll be getting to see a lot more of that before the wedding.

“Hey, are we going to get going soon?” Prompto calls over to them, waving a hand to get their attention. His other arm is around Noct’s shoulders, and Gladio definitely doesn’t feel jealous of that _at all_. “We’re starving over here!”

“Start heading toward the car,” Iggy says, still holding onto Gladio’s arm. “We’ll catch up in a second.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto asks, bouncing on his feet. “I thought one of you always had to stay with Noct?”

“You’re a part of his Crownsguard too,” Iggy points out. “You’ll be fine. Won’t they, Gladio?”

Gladio scowls at being called out, but he still nods his agreement. “Yeah, just scream if you need us.”

“Sweet, let’s go!” Prompto doesn’t unhook his arm from around Noct’s neck before he starts walking away. Noct rolls his eyes but lets himself be dragged off. “I call shotgun!”

“Fine, but I’m driving,” Noct says.

“ _I’m_ driving,” Iggy snaps. Gladio snickers as Noct shoves his hands into his pockets in an obvious sulk. “And I still have the keys, so don’t bother getting in the driver’s seat.”

“Ought to leave you both here,” Noct grumbles. “Bet Prompto can hotwire it.”

“No way, dude.” Prompto laughs. “I’m not getting killed by Cindy because of you.”

Gladio can’t stop himself from scowling again at the sound of her name. It’s not that he doesn’t like Cindy or anything, but Prompto basically hero worships her and—damn. He really does have it bad. Okay, so maybe he _is_ going to do something.


End file.
